A Fairy and a Princess
by fairykuon-kyokohime
Summary: This takes place after Kyoko re-meets Corn. Kyoko knows that Ren, Corn, and Kuon are all the same person, but she doesn't care that he hasn't told her the truth. Still oblivious to Ren's feelings Kyoko graduates from the Love Me section, and is taking her debut after President Takarada finds her father and he signs forms for Kyoko to join love me, but his name is kept a secret.
1. Chapter 1: News of a Graduation

Chapter 1: News of a Graduation

It's been a month since I met Corn again at the final location shoot for Tragic Marker, and we've stayed in contact since. What he hasn't realized though is I know who he really is, but I'm not angry at him for keeping it from me. First as children and then once we grew up he's been the one person I can turn to with any of my problems. I know he'll eventually tell me the truth about who he is when he's ready, but for now all I can do is be here for him and keep his darkness from overcoming him. My resolve to not show him my love is still as strong as ever because what he needs more than anything is a friend he can rely on. I will do anything for him even if it goes against every moral thing I feel.

His suffering is more noticeable when he has no one around, so I'm doing my best to stay near him. Every night I go to Ren's apartment and cook him food, and Yashiro-san has been joking about how it's almost as if I'm Ren's roommate. Truthfully it feels more than that, and without the Heel sibling act it's hard to come up with excuses to see him all the time. I hate leaving him alone because I'm afraid his dreams torment him at night.

"Kyoko-chan," I heard a voice say softly as they put a hand on my shoulder.

"Aieeeeeeee," squeaks past my lips as I spun around my jumble of thoughts having kept me from noticing that I had already arrived at LME. "Ren-san I'm so sorry for not noticing you earlier," I say as I do a dogeza.

"No it's my fault Kyoko-chan, I shouldn't have spoke so softly to announce myself," he said his voice rolling over me as he offers me a hand to stand up.

Surprisingly there is no one around but us, and I could have sworn that a blush covered Ren's cheeks as I put my hand in his. Truthfully I don't even know when we began to talk to each other by our first names we just randomly started to one day. The weird thing is no one is around when we greet each other, so we still haven't seen their reactions to our informal manner of speaking to each other, well for us anyway.

I can see him studying me critically as I stand up and don't let go of his hand right away. Even if I can't let myself show my love to him it just felt so natural for my hand to be in his. Instead of trying to let go his grip tightened slightly as we walked into the building. There was no one around at first, so I let myself relax, but as soon as I heard footsteps I let go of his hand. His face for a moment seemed to look upset before he smiled down at me as if we had never been holding hands. As we turn around the corner I saw Sawara-san approaching us looking relieved.

"Thank god I found you two Yashiro-san is sick today, so he wasn't able to give you a copy of your new script Tsuruga-san. It's another work by director Ogata, and he's requested both you and Mogami-san. He says that the roles won't be announced until the first cast meeting, which because of a mistake by an intern not filing these properly is today, so if you two want to be in the drama you both have to head over to this address right now," Sawara-san said rushing. I'm so happy I get to work with both Ren and Director Ogata again.

"I'll do it, if you decide to as well do you mind driving me there Ren-san?" I asked ignoring the shell shocked expression on Sawara-san's face.

"Of course Kyoko-chan I'm happy to be able to work with you again," Ren said using his Katsuki smile that had destroyed all of my remaining demons. The ones that hadn't quite left when I felt the need for revenge against Shou leave me once we were done with the Tragic Marker assignment.

Leaving the still shell shocked Sawara-san behind we head back out the way we came to Ren's car. Most likely once we were done with this cast meeting I'll have a call from Takarada-sachou since I had no other work for today. He'll probably ask if I had changed my mind about not going after Ren with all the love I hold for him.

"Do you think you'll be fine with not being able to create a character until you know your part Kyoko-chan?" Ren asked as he opened the door to his car for me.

Smiling up at him I watched him flush slightly and hoped he's not getting another cold. Knowing how stubborn he is though he won't admit it until he absolutely has to, so I put my hand to his forehead gently frowning as he flushed more. "Ren-san are you sick?" I asked him with a frown.

"What why would you ask that Kyoko-chan?" he asked flushing more as he went around to his side of the car and slipped into the driver's seat.

"Because you seem a little flushed," I replied innocently.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan I promise," he told me his eyes showing his sincerity.

After that he just started to drive, and I decided to skim over the script I received. Some of the parts in there had me blushing, but I really wanted to be in this drama even if I have no clue what character I'm playing. The drama's focus is on two childhood friends who had been separated, and reunited without either of them realizing it. When they reunite they start of as rivals in their high school sports teams, but they went to an all boys school. That's important because the one main character is a girl who had gone to the school hoping to become a professional sports woman, but there were no female teams at the time the story is based on.

I had been so absorbed in reading the script that I almost screamed when Ren opened my door for me. His eyes held laughter making me know that he had seen me jump, and I blush a little in embarrassment. Being the gentlemen he is Ren held a hand out for me to help me out of the car and I took it with a slight smile. It's actually good Yashiro-san isn't here otherwise he'd start with his fan girl squeal that he lets out whenever Ren and I get close.

"Shall we go Kyoko-chan?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course kind sir," laughter followed my reply, and we both jumped as we turned around to face the culprit. "Director Ogata," I said in surprise.

"Hello Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-chan I'm glad you have decided to take part in my new film, and Kyoko-chan I have the honor to be the first to congratulate you," director Ogata said holding out a bouquet of flowers for me to take.

"Congratulations for what?" Ren and I ask together confused.

"Because in a week's time there is going to be a graduation ceremony for Kyoko-chan leaving the love me section, and this drama has been chosen as her debut," Director Ogata said with a smile.

Hearing those words I froze, why would I be graduating love me when I haven't informed Ren of my feelings? I could sense that Ren was frozen as well, but why he'd freeze I don't know. Then I realized something I'm still seventeen, and my mother has never given me permission to join the business, so shouldn't my real debut wait until I turn twenty?

"Kyoko-chan he said don't worry about legalities they found your father, and he has given permission for you to debut," director Ogata said as if he had read my mind.

"Congratulations Kyoko-chan," Ren said turning towards me with his gentleman smile full blast.

"Well let's get going to the cast meeting," director Ogata said placing a hand on both of our shoulders.

Why would Ren be mad that I'm debuting and graduating from love me? If anything I would have thought that Ren would be the person happiest for me considering how much he has been supporting me since I joined the industry. His aura held his barely concealed anger, but nothing we said could explain his anger to me. My thoughts were cut off as we entered the room and I started to glow with happiness instead.

"Kuu-sensei," I called running towards him to hug him.

Instead he stopped me before I could hug him and frowned at me, "when did I give my child to call me by my name?" he asked with a pout.

"Sorry Otou-san," I said starting to go down to do a dogeza, but he stopped me and hugged me to him.

Those in the room were looking at us strangely some with full out shock on their faces, and Ren had a bittersweet smile on his face. Maybe he didn't like the fact that I could openly embrace his father and call out to him when he had to hold back. After meeting Corn again everything had made sense, but I kept it a secret. Smiling up at Otou-san I was happy that even if they couldn't be together again at least they could still see each other.

"I've missed you Kyoko," he said happily.

"Did Takarada-sachou tell you the news?" I asked bouncing in excitement knowing at least he'd be happy for me.

"What news?" he asked looking over my shoulder at Ren.

"I'm graduating from love me in a week," I said with a bright smile.

Instead of being happy he seemed to frown and be super upset. He didn't seem angry at me, but looked more like he was expecting me to say something else. Those in the room with us all looked shocked that the girl known as the number one love me member was actually graduating. Even Moko-san looked upset as well, and I felt horrible I hadn't noticed her before now.

"You never told me you were dating anyone," Otou-san said frowning and I smiled in relief.

"Who said I was dating anyone?" I asked watching as Otou-san, Ren, and Moko-san looked at me shocked.

"Then how are you graduating?" Ren asked confused, but the angry aura was gone.

That's when I understood what his problem was with him helping him out all the time he thought I didn't trust him to tell him about who I was dating. Truthfully he might have even thought that the reason he didn't have a clue I'd be graduating is because I got back with Shou. Sure we had become friends again, but Shou knew he could never claim my heart. I held in a giggle thinking that Ren was basically acting like a jealous lover, and Otou-san being upset thinking I had kept my first boyfriend a secret from him.

"You don't need to be dating someone to be in love," I said in a whisper so that only they could hear me. "Now I do believe that we have more important things to discuss at this meeting," was an added after thought to distract people from me.

"Of course now I guess to start off I'll give a brief summary about this drama," Director Ogata said as we all took our seats. I was sandwiched between Otou-san and Ren with Moko-san pouting on the other side of Ren. "The drama's two main Characters are Kazuma Otoki played by Tsuruga Ren and Ralia (Ray) Sotomai played by Mogami Kyoko. Ralia wants to become a professional athlete, but during the time this drama takes place there were no professional Japanese women teams, and so she goes to her Uncle Zaku Sotomai's, played by Kuu Hizuri, all boys school disguised as his nephew Ray. Ray and Kazuma become rivals immediately, and the story is about how he finds out her secret and they start to fall in love. Are there any questions?"

"Can a girl known to hate love and be old fashioned act out a role like Ray's?" a woman I didn't know asked with scorn.

"I read the script already and I know I can do this."

"You can't be well known if I've never heard of you," she replied making Otou-san laugh.

"Misaki-chan you were just telling me how much you loved Dark Moon, and you don't recognize Kyoko?" he asks although his laughter made it a little hard to understand him.

"What does this little girl have to do with Dark Moon?"

With a smirk I let Mio out, "Misaki-chan don't tell me you can't recognize me," Mio asked laughing as she went to approach the girl. "If you really want to see my abilities I'm sure Ren wouldn't mind showing you a scene between us," this time Natsu poke flirtatiously as she winked at Ren over our shoulder.

"Of course not Kyoko," he said smiling.

"Which scene would you prefer?" I asked knowing he had only had the time to read a few of the scenes since he had to drive us here.

"Well she doubts you can act romance, so why not the first kiss scene?" he asked with a smirk. Moko-san looked at him angrily, and father looked happy and angry at the same time.

"I don't mind," I said shocking everyone in the room after all I'm the innocent girl who cried over her first kiss being stolen.

_Then the atmosphere changed Ray and Kazuma taking over each of us. Ray was in her room getting changed, and was only in a tank top with her breasts unbound when the door open. With a squeal she covered up turning to face her roommate and rival Kazuma who was looking at her shocked._

_"You're a girl!?" he asked his eyes bounding out of his head as he approached her a wild gleam in his eyes. _

_"Yes, and I'll do anything for you to keep my secret," she said not caring how he could take it only wanting her dream to continue. _

_"Anything?" he asked with a smirk pushing her against her desk._

_"Yes," she answered. _

_"Then show me what you're willing to do to remain at this school?" he challenged her._

_Then before he could react her lips were on his with her hands in his hair. She ran her tongue over his lips making him moan as he opened his mouth enough for her tongue to dart in. As their tongues battled for dominance Ralia began to lift his shirt over his head making him break the kiss and look at her in shock. _

_"You really want to be here enough that you'd sell yourself to me in order to stay?" he asked shocked._

_"My best friend and I made a promise as children that we'd be reunited on the sports circuit, and I am willing to do anything to keep my vow," Ralia said going to kiss him again._

_"I'll keep your secret, but you don't need to do this," he said walking away rubbing his hands over his lips as he went. _

"Wow you two seemed to already have a grasp over your characters already," director Ogata said sounding shocked as the scene ended.

"Ralia and I have a lot in common," I said cryptically as I smiled at Ren brightly.

"Well I guess with that problem solved I should announce who the rest of the cast is," director Ogata said sounding confident.

I didn't know anyone else in the room beside Moko-san whose character hadn't been introduced yet, so I just paid attention trying to learn the names of those I didn't know. Moko-san was playing my sister who went to the attached all girls school, and kept trying to sneak over to my school in order to expose my relationship with Kazuma. The actress named Misaki was her best friend, and was rumored to be the toy of all the guys in the drama club. Truthfully nothing really stood out to me other than that, and I was glad when the meeting finally ended since my brain felt like it was going to explode trying to remember who was who in the large cast that consisted of the key members. It's hard to believe that there would still be more regular actors I'd have to meet later on.

"Kyoko-chan would you like to go to lunch with me?" Ren asked as soon as everyone started to leave.

"Can we invite Moko-san and Otou-san as well?" I asked smiling.

"Sorry Kyoko I have another drama to get to maybe another time," Moko-san said before rushing off.

"If Tsuruga-san doesn't mind I'd love to Kyoko-chan," Otou-san said smiling down at me.

"I have no problem with it," he answered.

**_I do not own Skip Beat. This is the first chapter and the next chapter will be about their lunch outing and Kyoko's talk with Lory. Please tell me what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch With the Hizuri's

Chapter 2: Lunch with the Hizuri's

Luckily the area we were working in was well use to famous celebrities being around, so Otou-san and Ren didn't need to wear disguises. Neither did I of course, but in the presence of these two actors I'm certain I'd be over looked. Instead of heading to a café first we went to another studio where all eyes were on us. Many of the women were swooning over the two males I was accompanying me, and were making complete fools out of themselves. It's always made me feel awed that I'm able to talk to these two so easily well many people will look at my in envy because of it.

Soon enough I got my answer of why we were here when we walked onto a set without complications, and I saw the model here. Of course if Otou-san was here Julie Okaa-san would be as well. The photographer was one I had just worked with last week Aaron Fitzgerald-san, and he was an American born photographer who loved working in Japan. He was also one of the only photographers who didn't give me the creeps in this industry.

"All right everyone take an hour for lunch and met back here immediately," Aaron-san said his Japanese heavily accented.

"It's been a while Aaron," Otou-san said from behind the photographer making him wheel around immediately.

I guess they knew each other from America or something because the two immediately did one of those bro hugs you see on t.v all the time. Plus the fact that when in Japan Otou-san will still usually use honorific's unless if he is really close to the person. I could see Julie Okaa-san look at Ren longingly not even noticing my presence, and wondered how much pain she had to be in not being able to talk to her son normally. I knew it was affecting Ren as well when he unconsciously shifted closer to me which brought Julie Okaa-sans attention to me making her gasp and cover her mouth with her hand before she had me engulfed in a hug.

"Kuu you never told me that our daughter was so adorable," she squealed hugging me to her tightly.

"We've watched all of her work together Julie darling," he said laughter in his eyes.

"Kyoko-chan it's nice to see you again," Aaron-san said with a smile making Ren growl lightly under his breath for who knows what reason.

"You too Aaron-san, and it's nice to be able to finally meet you in person Julie Okaa-san," I said smiling.

"Okaa-san, are you and Kuon in a relationship?" Aaron-san asked his eyebrows lifted up in part surprise and part curiosity.

Otou-san, Julie Okaa-san, and Ren all froze at that question wondering if Aaron-san had realized who Ren was. Truthfully I wanted to laugh at the looks on their faces when I turned to Aaron-san to answer the question. "Kuon-kun and I aren't dating," I said smiling brightly at them.

"By the way you addressed him you two do know each other though?" he asked as the other three froze again.

"We've known each other for years," I said with a hidden smirk at the panic on the Hizuri's faces. Ever since I had the Natsu role and given up my revenge, I had realized how fun it is to tease people especially about something they want kept hidden.

"Kyoko-chan I never knew you and Kuon knew each other," Otou-san commented the first to come out of his shock.

"Truthfully I didn't either until a month ago when we met up again after not seeing each other for years. You remember Otou-san how when you first said Kuon-kuns name I said Corn unlike you he never corrected me over my mistake," I said mischievously.

"How do you know they are the same person? Did he tell you himself?" Ren asked even though he knew the answer.

"Not exactly, but since I had met Otou-san this time I had realized the resemblance between them. I never mentioned it though because since Otou-san hasn't mentioned Kuon-kun coming home I thought he was still trying to grow his wings out fully," again I smirked as Ren's face went slightly pale.

He of course knew how good I was at recognizing people, and I know how surprised he was when I hadn't outed Ren as Corn. At the time he had thought he was off home free, but was probably now wondering if I hadn't said anything in order to spare him pain. Instead I made sure he couldn't see me watching him and kept my expression as neutral as possible when I saw them exchange looks. After all one thing I'm well known for amongst my family and friends is how much attention to detail I can notice, and I could see Otou-san shift away from Ren slightly as if hoping that could stop me from noticing the resemblance between them.

"It's scary how much attention you pay to detail Kyoko-chan," Ren said with a laugh.

"Not really I just have good eyes Ren-san I don't even try, but if we want to have time for lunch with Julie Okaa-san we should probably leave now. Anyway I need to have a talk with sachou soon to make sure he's not making any ridiculous plans for my future," I commented expertly changing the subject.

"Of course we'll see you later Aaron," Otou-san said with a smile before we left.

Instead of going along the boardwalk of studios we just chose the café that was right across from the street from Julie Okaa-sans studio. Luckily they didn't seem to be focusing on what I had revealed in the studio meaning the atmosphere was still light and airy. Really what I want to do is torture Ren with slight innuendos about his true identity in order to make sure his mind stays off of his dark side. If he's busy thinking about if I know or not he shouldn't have much time to slip back, right? That's why I have to do my best to distract Ren from those thoughts with anything I have at my disposal.

"Kyoko-chan, how has school been going?" Otou-san asked as I could see the kitchen go into a frenzy I guess everyone has heard of the black hole of a stomach Otou-san has.

"Very well even though with work I don't have a lot of time to go to school I'm number one in my class," I said with a smile.

"That's not hard to believe considering how much like a demon you can get when studying for tests," Ren said giving one of his super bright and happy smiles. I guess even if he can't acknowledge them as his parents he's glad to be able to see them again.

"With how much work I've had lately I have to study that way if I hope to keep up with the class."

"You'll do fine Kyoko-chan."

Before we could talk anymore we were interrupted by a waiter gently clearing his throat, "excuse me, but I brought menus for you all."

"Thank you Misanata-san," Otou-san said after glancing briefly at the waiter's name tag.

The waiter just bowed down low and left once again disappearing into the shadows. Since this café is located by a bunch of studios I guess one of the requirements for the waiters is that they must be discreet and only be around when needed. Glancing down quickly at my menu I knew what I was going to order immediately. I frowned at Ren when I noticed he hadn't even opened his menu yet.

"Ren-san have you been here before?" I asked giving him the benefit of doubt just in case he already knew what was on the menu.

"No why?"

"Then why aren't you opening your menu, you aren't planning to skip lunch are you?" the question came out forcefully as I looked at him, and in that moment I wished his smile hadn't killed all of my demons.

"No of course not, but I already know what I want to eat," he said smiling at my brightly and I noticed a few women swoon over the look he was giving me.

"How do you know if it's on the menu if you haven't been here before?" I asked fighting the jealousy I felt over other women being able to show him their attraction so easily as a woman walked past our table winking at Ren.

"Because of your expression, hamburger steak is on the menu right?" he asked propping his head on his hand bringing his face slightly closer to mine making me blush slightly.

"Well yes, but what about your drink?" the words came out strong despite my inner turmoil caused by his actions.

"I'm just going to have some water anything else would diminish the flavor."

My attention was so focused on Ren that I almost jumped ten feet into the air when Julie Okaa-san giggled, and by her extra giggles I guess she noticed. Ren's face flushed slightly as he realized we had been ignoring our lunch guests, and I took it at him being guilty of not talking to his parents. Otou-san was just smirking between the two of us with a twinkle in his eyes, but I didn't understand what was making him so happy.

Luckily for me they couldn't say anything because the waiter came back at that moment stopping any conversation from starting. "Are you all ready to order?" he asked formally.

"Yes we'll have the hamburger steak with a fried egg on top, one glass of water, and one green tea," Ren order gesturing between him and I.

"Then I'll have one of everything with coffee and Julie will have a chicken salad and water," Otou-san added on with a bright smile.

The waiter paled slightly as he wrote on the order, and I guess he hadn't believed the rumors about Otou-san. Giggling slightly I was happy we were just across from Julie Okaa-sans studio because otherwise she'd end up being late back to work. The kitchen I guess had anticipated Otou-sans order though because I could already see the preparations for our food being made. Luckily we hadn't come in the lunch rush otherwise I would have felt horrible about making people wait, but really there was not many people here besides us.

"So Tsuruga-san what do you have after lunch?" Otou-san asked sipping on his coffee that I hadn't even notice arrive.

"Actually today was suppose to be a free day other than meeting with sachou about something, so I wasn't even planning on having any work to do," Ren replied.

"So both you and Kyoko-chan have to go back to LME then?" Julie Okaa-san asked innocently.

"Yes I was planning on giving her a ride back anyway since we both have things to discuss with sachou," he smiled at her.

After that our food started to arrive slowly with Julie Okaa-san, Ren, and I having everything to start off well more things came to Otou-san. A comfortable silence engulfed us as we ate, but for some reason I could also sense an underlying tension from Ren. Glad that he was sitting on my left I cautiously put my hand on his knee looking up at him. He glanced down at me and smiled slightly making me think he knew I was trying to comfort him, and his fingers laced into mine.

By the time we were done eating about an hour later, and it was time for Okaa-san to leave our hands were still joined. It didn't seem like Otou-san or Julie Okaa-san had noticed at all because we hadn't received any looks from them. I was sort of reluctant to let his hand go, but as Otou-san went to pay the bill, I let my hand slacken in his slipping out of his hold as I stood up. My face betrayed nothing, but inside I was screaming at myself for letting such a perfect opportunity slip through my fingers.

Julie Okaa-san glanced at her watch and ran off waving her fingers behind her as she did with Otou-san following close behind her. Watching them leave, Ren and I walked towards his car, so that we could head to LME. I have to admit I am slightly curious about what Ren had been going in to meet sachou for this morning, and wondered if I'd have to wait for them to talk, or if sachou would have a discussion with the both of us? Or maybe sachou had just been hoping to warn Ren beforehand of his parents being in Japan for at least the length of this drama since Otou-san is a very important character in the script we've received so far. Then again that was just one special episode, so there could be less need of him in the entire series.


End file.
